nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AtomDestroyer24E/Varying Histories of My Wiki Life
My school is just around the corner. By 1st June, My school will start and I have to do my best this year. (Over here, the 9th STD (Grade) is very important for our future!) So, I may or may not be available here or anywhere infact. I maybe able to come during the weekend. (And early mornings during the weekdays, that would be evening for me.) One thing is for sure, This isn't like RSK's problem; I'm not forced to decide fully. This is only the basic decision of whether I'll be able to make it forward so, i should do my best this year. Wish me luck in everything! On other notes, Most you may have wondered where I went for 1 month. I'll put this into a short story so you'll understand... As you may know, I had few conflicts in this wiki. Some have scarred me yet, others depressed me. But, the worst one of them all was loneliness. This wiki was inactive at times and this was getting me depressed. So, one day, I just thought of going through the few wiki's I know and find an active one. I was expecting loneliness in most of them and it was infact lonely in most of them. So, I was just about to give up when I remembered about the Phineas and Ferb wiki. So, I went over there and saw it was the wiki I was searching for. So, awed by the activeness of the wiki, I completely forgot about the Nitrome wiki for a whole month. Finally, one day, when scourging through the History files, I found Nitrome wiki and remembered about everyone here and came back. So, I decided I'll be active on both wiki's from now on. Was that good short story or what? I think it doesn't sound like one. :P Now, I would like to remember my beginnings and in this wiki and make biography ... As most of you know, I started out as AD12E and before that I was a wikia contributor. (Don't worry! The IP address is no longer used.) But, I was deactivated due to a problem. (You know what it is already.) So, I had to create a new account, this one. I was completely lost lost after I did that for the first few days. This was also one reason I searched for a new wiki; So, I can start fresh and anew. I was slightly depressed by the fact I couldn't retrieve my previous account's info. I worked hard to get it back and I'm now back where I left. Now, My primary goal on this wiki is to earn 500 or more edits. My Secondary goal is to bacome an Admin which is Optional for me. Now I'll tell about what happening in the P&F wiki... Oh and by the way, don't mind the "..." if I use them anywhere... As I aim to get 500 edits, My aim at the P&F wiki is to become a Chat Mod there. As you can see, since the wiki is very much active, they have a lot of vandals and spammers. So, as a Chat Mod, I can subdue the threats and neutralize them with two handy tools, kick and ban, respectively. And also, becoming a Chat Mod is much more easier than becoming an Admin; You need only 50 mainspace edits! So, Currently, I'm trying my best to get atleast 65 or 80 edits. (By then, I would have all 50 edits mainspaced.) So, wish me luck in this too! Now, I'll talk about a minor conflict with another user at the P&F wiki... I was very much ready in fighting against vandalism. I fought against a user who was somewhat spamming. I got angry with him because, he always says about something happening which never happens. So, I got annoyed and yelled at him. I calmed down a bit, but, still very angrily, asked him to stop and tried to demotivate him by calling him a "liar". Well, that didn't seem right in the eyes of one user who was a Chat Mod. So, he got rid of me for one day. That was my first mistake there but, after that. That mod kept banning me for nothing! I'm currently fed up with his acts. I agree, what he did first was correct but, he went wrong from that point. Only one user is against him with him me but, I don't think It'll help. So, that's the entire story and history of my wiki life. And by all means, please don't intrefere into my conflicts at the P&F wiki, even if it concerns you. I assure you, I'm fine there. Now, I'll end all of this talk and get back to doing whatever I was doing before all this. Atom is now officially finishing this! :D Category:Blog posts